


农橘PWP

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn





	农橘PWP

他吻了上来，带着水果味的酒气，拉着陈立农陷入到床榻之中。

衣料之间摩挲得窸窸窣窣，陈立农并不着急去掌握主动权，任由林彦俊醉醺醺地爬到他身上去，跪到他胯间去，捧着他的脸亲上去。醉鬼的吻没有章法，舌头胡乱往陈立农的嘴里钻，吻出的水声错杂。陈立农仰着躺在床上配合他热切又焦灼的吻，手自然地放到了他腰上。

等林彦俊亲够了，陈立农随着他抬起头来，看着在酒精和情欲共同作用下蒸腾出一层粉红色的人眼里蒙着一层水雾，有点居高临下地瞪着他。身上的人似乎被他这副游刃有余的模样激怒了，手隔着睡裤摸向陈立农的下身，虎口卡着性器形状上下摩挲，眼里无端透出些委屈来：“我想要。”

好像嫌自己的话不够有力度、不够色情，林彦俊又大着舌头补了一句：“你都硬了哎陈立农？”

“那怎么办哦？”陈立农佯装出一副无措的样子，“阿俊是不是应该对我负责……”

平时林彦俊被他这么一逗肯定要下床走人，今天不一样，反倒提起一边嘴角笑得露出一个酒窝来，把陈立农的家居裤往下拉，让被他撩拨出热度的性器暴露在空气当中。他埋下头去，饶是下定决心要欺负醉鬼学长的陈立农也吞吞口水，这画面十足冲击——高岭之花一样的、冷峻的、有一张无可挑剔的脸的学长，正埋下头去给他口交。

显然林彦俊从来没做过这种事情，活儿生疏得很，偶尔牙齿还会撞到柱身上去，舌面上下舔弄，要讨好顶端铃口周围的意识几乎没有。房间里是黏糊的水声，还有渐重的呼吸交合在一起。陈立农坐起身来，摸着林彦俊的后脑勺，他不舍得往学长的喉咙深处撞，不忍心欺负，即便现在他被林彦俊的舌头勾得口干舌燥，又没被讨好到重点上，被撩得难受。

“好了啦。”陈立农拍拍他让他抬头，压到他身上去，把他裤子一把拽下来，从枕头底下抽出润滑淋在他屁股上——怪恶趣味的，他屁股湿淋淋的，床单也跟着湿了一片，看着十足色情。凉凉的润滑油淋得林彦俊一激灵，紧接着就被陈立农吻住。陈立农被撩拨得情欲上头，早就不玩欲擒故纵那一套，毫不留余裕地把林彦俊吻得七荤八素，手指同时探到了人后穴里去，直到林彦俊哼着挠他后背才肯放过人唇瓣。

“是彦俊缠着我要的噢。”陈立农嗓子哑哑的，带了一点情欲的低沉，听得林彦俊耳根彻底因他红透，“所以别想临阵脱逃，也别想踢我下床吼。”

他说话语气怪温柔，手上动作截然相反，恰恰印证了他话里的内容。第一根手指进去将将能活动，陈立农就将第二根也送进去，还稍稍分开两指撑开了穴口，惹出林彦俊一声哭喘。陈立农轻笑一声，凑上去吻他的耳廓：他知道学长这里敏感，确实林彦俊也因此周身一颤，偏偏陈立农还要在人耳边打趣：“阿俊好色哦，我只是碰你后面就硬了诶？”

林彦俊也不反驳，彻底沉沦在情欲当中，用稍稍拔高些的呻吟作答。润滑油被他的情欲温成热的，胸前都因为快感而泛红，或许是喝了不少鸡尾酒的缘故，被完全打开的林彦俊从每个毛孔都蒸腾出醉人的果香，甜得很，惹得陈立农禁不住要一路吻到人锁骨窝。今夜的林彦俊非但没有骂他“不准咬，陈立农你是狗噢？”，甚至还用掌心按着他的后脑，要让本就暧昧的距离被压缩得更紧一点。

哪有坐怀不乱的道理。陈立农把在他后穴里的手指加到了三根，咬的时候用了点力，留下即便是整个人都泛着红的现在也清晰可见的吻痕。林彦俊催他快点插进来，他便也不客气：从刚刚开始就硬得发疼，对不起喽阿俊，是你自己要的。

性器刚刚挤进一个顶端，林彦俊就闷哼出了声，却勾人得像打翻一罐糖，低下头往陈立农怀里埋，声音闷闷地传出来：“太大了……”陈立农听了禁不住失笑，挺着腰将下身完全送进去，果不其然林彦俊整个身子都绷紧，声音发了抖，甚至带上一点湿漉漉的哭腔。于是他逗林彦俊：“还没有习惯哦？我说不定还在发育，会让学长更舒服咧。”

林彦俊呜咽着说混蛋陈立农，脏话被情欲浸透，威慑力微乎其微，反倒更叫人血脉偾张。陈立农刻意曲解他话里的意思，紧紧贴着怀里人红透的耳廓，耍着坏心眼故意呼出热气来：“我在这里喔，阿俊，你应该最清楚诶。”

酒精本来就让林彦俊在情欲的云上徘徊，陈立农激烈的操弄让快感像潮水一样，从尾椎席卷到头顶，他几乎脑子里一片空白。后穴已经完全习惯了性器的形状，甚至被操得湿热，肉壁软乎乎地咬着那处，快感同样让陈立农头皮发麻，加快了速度在他穴道里抽送，涨圆的龟头每下都要碾过敏感的一点，让处在危险线边缘的林彦俊防线完全崩塌，抖着声音一下子射出来，倒是陈立农一愣：他把林彦俊操射了。

白色的浊液溅在陈立农身上，热乎乎得让人残存的理智全都灰飞烟灭。林彦俊眼角彻底染上情欲的红，冶艳得让人难以移开视线，被生理性泪水晕得湿漉漉。陈立农用拇指抹过他眼角，埋下头去亲他的嘴唇，找准他还在因高潮余韵舌头欺负。林彦俊用鼻子直哼唧，因为高潮而痉挛过的身子时不时还因为抽送动作一抖。好可爱，好喜欢，陈立农暗暗想，动作却忍不住更凶，要欺负他多一点。

林彦俊受不住这么激烈的动作，一阵阵压不住音量的呻吟从唇间泄出来，带着哭腔，翻着身子想逃，侧过身子来却又被陈立农抓住腿架到肩上，被操得更开。他穴道收紧，裹得陈立农阵阵低喘，嘴里借着酒精什么都说得出，朦胧地说爽过头啦，我要被你操死掉了陈立农。

在他被操到干高潮的前一刻，意识清明的那一线间，他听到陈立农压低了声音跟他说：“你是要对我负责的哦，彦俊。”


End file.
